


Do You Want to Make a Nightmare

by Mimsys



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, OC, OCs - Freeform, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set to the tune of 'do you wanna build a snow man'.<br/>Anyways, in this I guess Natt’s worried about hurting people with his nightmares or maybe he thinks bad=dark? And I don’t really have a reason for why he and Willow knew each other as kids… The song wasn’t the most compatible but I said “do you wanna make a fear goat” once while thinking about this song and it stuck. So here ‘ya go. Anyways, Natt’s locked himself up in his room and the nightmares are fading bc he’s not there. IDK JUST READ IT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want to Make a Nightmare

Natt?

Do you want to make a nightmare?

To darken brightest days

I never see your black dust

Stables growing rust

I don’t know what to say

*

They used to be afraid

But now they’re not

And they don’t understand why

*

Do you want to make a nightmare?

It doesn’t have to be a fear goat

*

(Go away, Willow!)

Tell me why…

*

(short instrumental break)

*

Do you want to make a nightmare?

Scare girls sleeping with dolls

I think a bad dream is overdue

I’ve started talking to

Their plaques on the stalls

(How are you, Phobos?)

*

It gets a little lonely

In this empty stable

Just watching the nightmares fade

*

(Instrumental break)

Natt, please I know you hear me

People are saying how brave they’ve been

They say fearless and they’re smiling too

I know it’s not true

You’ve given in

*

You’re like a brother

Mean so much to me

What are you going to do?

*

Do you want to make a nightmare? (sniff)


End file.
